Dawn of Death Revised
by Karakin
Summary: Dawn of Death the revised version without the song fic Kurt watches the Xmen as they morn Jeans death and thinks about how it effects each of them One Shot


**This is Dawn of Death revised, someone wrote that I had a great fic till I started doing a song fic and I kinda agree so I separated the two and now they are two different fics so enjoy**

**Dawn of Death**

Kurt sat in a chair, his rosary in his hands. The demon like man prayed silently to himself as he looked around the jet with his golden eyes.

The tension in the jet was unbearable. It was so thick Kurt felt as though he could cut it with a knife. It pressed in on him on all sides suffocating him as everyone one else on the jet sat in silence, that is if you counted out the sounds of crying and quiet murmuring.

Kurt looked around the jet his bright cat eyes resting on everyone in the jet momentarily trying to work out the emotions everyone was feeling over the sacrifice and death of their teammate Jean Grey.

Kurt had known the woman for less then two days and in that time he had found her to be a kind, compassionate person. She had not treated him like a demon as many more before her had. Jean had treated him like a real person, never saying a word about his appearance or his attempted assassination on the president.

Kurt's eyes first rested on Storm. The weather witch had been there from the beginning of this adventure. He watched as her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall, she didn't need to. The weather spoke to all of the woman's pain as it poured rain and thundered outside the jet. He watched as her hands shook slightly as she adjusted one of the many gears inhabiting the jet.

Kurt turned his face away he longed to give comfort to this woman but he did not know what to say. It was obvious that Ororo and Jean had known each other for much longer than Kurt had. He sighed quietly not wanting to disturb the mourning on the jet.

Kurt lifted his eyes next to Professor Xavier. He had never met the man but he could tell from his expression that Jean had been a dear friend. The look in his eyes reminded Kurt of the look a father has in his eyes when one of his children has left the world of the living and traveled to the Land of the Dead.

Xavier's face was drawn; his eyes had a far away look as though his thoughts were thousands of years away. Maybe he thought of time past or maybe he thought of a future without the woman he thought of a daughter.

Nightcrawler's golden eyes shifted next to the small group of children he had helped save from Stryker's prison. Like Xavier he had only spoken briefly to this generation of the X-men. Kurt's eyes slid over each students face taking in the fear and sadness that screamed from each of their expressions. Some had a spaced out look much like the Professor's, others looked lost as though they didn't know where they were or where to turn. More then one of these students had tears sliding down their cheeks cutting a wet track down the side of their face.

Kurt closed his eyes he couldn't stand to see the fear in their eyes so much like the fear he had felt as a child.

When his eyes opened they rested on the young girl known only as Rogue. Large wet tears cut their way down her cheeks as she buried her face in her boyfriends shoulder. She leaned on Bobby her eyes unfocused as she stared off. Rogue sniffled quietly before wiping the tears from her cheeks and trying to contain to flow of tears that cut a track down her face.

Kurt's eyes slid now to the boy who's shoulder Rogue rested on. The teenager known as Iceman. The moment his eyes had fallen on the boy Kurt felt a great swell of pity. In the last 48 hours Bobby's life had just gone from bad to worse. This had of course all began with the attack on the X mansion, it was supposed to be a safe haven for mutants, a sanctuary. But in a matter of minutes that sanctuary that been turned in to a living nightmare. From there this young man had lost his family to prejudice, his best friend to a mutant know as Magneto and now one of his teachers and protectors to death itself.

Kurt now focused on the boy's face. His eyes were wide with fear like a deer caught in headlights. Kurt watched as those wide ice blue eyes shot around the jet as though looking for a way to escape. He watched as Bobby tightened his hold on Rogue as though that could keep someone from taking her away as well. The boy was shaking and Kurt sadly turned his gaze away from the teen.

Next to fall in the path of Kurt's gaze was the man know as Logan. Kurt shuttered though he had never really had time to speak face-to-face with the man Logan worried him. The other man's reaction to Kurt was much too similar to those who had forced Kurt into attacking the president. But now he seemed helpless, Logan sat there his eyes wide and his entire form shaking like a leaf. It seemed as though Logan's gruff exterior refused to allow him to cry even though Kurt had seen first hand the affection Logan had for the woman named Jean Grey. Kurt watched as Logan clenched his hands into fists and turned his head away closing his eyes along the way.

The last person on the Jet is probably the one who loved Jean the most. Scott Summers was the love of Jean's life he was always there for her and she loved him back with all her heart. Now Kurt watched the broken wreck of a man. His tears were not quiet like the others his pain and grief reverberated through the jet like the sound of a gong causing everyone's senses to reel with pain and grief just as Scott's senses did. He watched the jet door through his tears as though thinking of pushing open the door and throwing himself from the jet in order to join his loved one.

Kurt truly didn't know if he would stop the man from jumping if Scott decided to take that road. He had never seen someone filled with so much grief. It seemed as though the pain Scott was feeling was tearing him apart from inside out. And for a moment Kurt felt a great swell of guilt inside himself.

If only he had teleported in time to bring her aboard the jet, if only he had tried harder or longer. He might of succeeded in saving her and then all this pain and grief would have never come about to haunt and plague the people who had know Jean as a friend, teacher, protector, daughter and love.


End file.
